


White Noise

by asexualrodimus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, OOC, Tickling, Trans Male Character, Trans Tarn, im really bad at tags im so sorry, not really in the story but just putting it out there, probably, so goddamn fluffy, title is pretty much irrelevant to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualrodimus/pseuds/asexualrodimus
Summary: Tarn can't sleep. Deathsaurus helps him.





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good? No, probably not. Is it OOC? Yes, definitely. Do I care? No, I do not. Enjoy.
> 
> (Also this is using my humanformers Tarn, who I have some sketches of on twitter)
> 
> (Constructive criticism is appreciated, this is my first time writing this pairing :))

Tarn couldn't sleep.

It wasn't like he could help it. Every time he lies down to rest, his processor absolutely refuses to actually do so, leaving him instead with only the soft sounds of his lover's breathing and the white noise of the room around him.

The fact that he was in his holoform probably didn't help matters either. He agreed to use them, but could not say he ever enjoyed it. They were too soft, too vulnerable, too…

Intimate.

He felt Deathsaurus stirring behind him and cursed himself for waking his partner. He jumped at the feeling of a strong arm wrapping around his middle, and cursed his organic frame for being so sensitive while he was at it.

Deathsaurus murmured in his ear, softly, tiredly,

"Hey, babe."

Tarn squirmed. He didn't mind the pet names, not one bit, but he always found that he could never quite get used to them, what with the new level of closeness and meaning they brought to him and Deathsaurus' relationship.

"Hello, dearest," he whispered back, lightly touching the hand on his abdomen. "I'm terribly sorry to have woken you. Please, go back into recharge."

Deathsaurus buried his face in Tarn's hair, taking in the scent of his holoform, before speaking. "Tarn, I won't go back to sleep only for you to stay up. Let me help?" He inquired, hand reaching down to stroke Tarn's thigh, before tracing back up to his chest, running over the scars there.

Tarn huffed, but sighed resignedly, "Alright." He chuckled softly as Deathsaurus tangled their legs together and, apparently done sniffing his holoforms hair, started kissing his way down his neck, between his shoulder blades, before stopping at the center of his back and starting back up, while Deathsaurus' fingers ran back down to his abdomen. Tarn shivered, then whispered, softly,  
"What are you doing?"

"Kissin' you." Came the equally soft reply. Deathsaurus was already back up to his neck, tracing scars and freckles with his lips, hands now splayed across Tarn's tummy, and Tarn giggled as he felt Deathsaurus' teeth graze over a sensitive spot.

"I can see that." Tarn sighed out, smiling as the kisses trailed up to his jaw. "But why?" Tarn bit his lip as Deathsaurus' fingertips stroked over the side of his abdomen.

"I'm trying to calm you down" Deathsaurus whispered, smiling as Tarn was unable to hold back another giggle, louder this time, as his partners' fingers started poking his sensitive abdomen with a vengeance. He hummed into Tarn's neck before craning around and gently kissing his nose. "Besides," he continued, "You're so damn kissable, it's hard to resist."

Laughing as Tarn blushed bright red, he rolled himself and his lover over, straddling his waist and planting a kiss on scarred lips, before starting his way down once more…

And blowing a raspberry into the side of Tarn's neck.

Tarn shrieked, laughing as sharp fingernails spidered their way across his tummy and armpits before a skilled mouth moved on to attack his neck with nips and kisses. He found himself wrapping his legs around Deathsaurus's waist, his hands clawing at his lover's back and sides, trying to retaliate to the best of his ability.

——

Tarn didn't care to keep track of how much time had passed and wouldn't have been able to even if he tried, but it felt like hours had passed before he lies limp in bed, panting and smiling with the heavy weight of his partner pinning him down. Deathsaurus was now lightly running his teeth over Tarn's sensitive neck, and Tarn sighed in contentment, before laying a kiss on his head.

"Thank you," he murmured, pulling Deathsaurus into a sweet kiss, before wrapping his arms around his back and relaxing into a deep sleep.


End file.
